Detrás del Espejo Dorado
by EvyAutumn
Summary: Bueno, esta es mi última continuación de La Nueva Petrova. Para que no las han leído, haganlo porque si leen esta le quitarán la gracia al asunto  :  ¿El juego realmente ha acabado?


**Bueno, de las que le he enseñado mi historia o la han leido asi por casualidad me han pedido enormemente que la continuara, ya que el final quedó muy abierto. Aqui se las dejo. Espero que les guste y a la vez les impacte un poco. **

**(:**

Detrás del Espejo Dorado

Nos escabullimos dentro de una casa abandonada. Habíamos vuelto al mundo real, sin duda. Escapabamos de Katherine, la sexta Petrova del juego creado por Klaus, que había matado a Stefan en el parque hace algunas horas.

Todo había sido real.

Y ahora, todo lo que pensé que era lo único real en mi vida había desaparecido.

Yo jamás tuve una hermana.

Yo jamás tuve unos padres.

Todo fue obra de Klaus.

Absolutamente todo.

¿Cómo lo hizo para retenerme?

No lo sé, pero de alguna forma dentro de aquella mente tan retorcida, su ingenio era de admirar. No sólo me había engañado todo esto tiempo al hacerme creer de que tenía una vida normal, si no que incluso usó a una Petrova para que fuera mi hermana y ella misma me llevara al País de las Maravillas.

¿Lo del conejo llevándome hacia el hoyo?

Todo fue una ilusión creada por Katherine al tocar mi mente.

Stefan lo sabía.

Damon lo sabía.

Aún estaba enojada con él por no haberme dicho nada, pero era la regla número uno del juego.

Jamás decirle a una Petrova sobre su realidad hasta cuando esté lista.

Claro, todo aquello me lo hubieran dicho en cuanto fuera reina, pero lastimosamente, en mi ataque de furia emocional por creer en que Katherine era mi gemela perdí aquella oportunidad.

Todo era una mentira.

-Tenemos que regresar al País de las Maravillas, aqui en el mundo real no estarás segura -dijo Damon en cuanto cruzó la puerta con comida.

No respondí y me limité a tomar la hamburguesa de tocino que estaba dentro de la bolsa.

-¿Seguirás con la ley del hielo? -replicó- Vamos Elena, no tenía otra opción.

-Claro que la tenías -lo espeté- Pero nunca te atreviste por miedo. Tanto tú como Stefan son unos cobardes.

-¡Stefan ni siquiera le importaba si te enterabas o no! -exclamó- ¿Qué no lo ves? El todo este tiempo estuvo del lado de Katherine, por eso ella lo mató. Ya no le servía.

-¿Y cómo puedo estar tan segura de que tú estas de mi lado? -repuse con hostilidad.

Me miró con ojos sombríos y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-¿No te das cuenta, verdad? -dijo con tristeza- Todo este tiempo he estado tratando de protegerte. Día y noche... No podía decir nada porque había hecho un juramento escrito y firmado con sangre, pero Dios -se acercó más a mi- Tenía tantas ganas de contartelo todo, pero no podías evadir tu destino... -se agarró la cabeza con las manos- Aunque a pesar de todo lo que haga, siempre será Stefan... Es así, ¿no? Incluso ahora de que ha muerto sigues excusandolo, no queriendo aceptar de que todo lo que hizo él fue una farsa, un teatro. Siempre encontrarás algo malo que decir de mí para tapar la realidad que él no quiso que supieras.

-¡¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso? -ahora yo me acerqué más a él entrecerrando los ojos con enojo- En la cueva te dije que te amaba, y lo sigo haciendo. Eso nadie lo cambiará, incluso cuando te vi por primera vez me enamoré de ti, pero estuviste muy ocupado en estar con Katherine que a mí no me prestaste atención. Por eso me junté con Stefan. ¿Lo vas a negar, Damon? Ahora yo puedo decir que siempre fue Katherine...

-No no no -sostuvo delicadamente mi cara y me miró directamente a los ojos- Todo fue un plan, todo Elena. Todo tenía que ser así. Controlaba a Katherine para que no pudiera hacerte daño y vigilaba de que Stefan tampoco te hiciera algo a ti. Todo fue un entreteniemto, todo. Excepto esto -agarró mi mano y la puso en su pecho donde estaba ubicado su corazón- Aquí, siempre estarás aqui. Esto te pertenece. -refiriéndose a su corazón.

Lo miré a sus ojos azules tan hermosos y adictivos y me sumergí en ellos tratando de encontrar algún sentido a todo lo que me estaba pasando. En verdad, Damon fue el único que me ha protegido tanto para llegar hasta aquí y no puedo dejar que lo que ha hecho no haya valido la pena. Quité suavemente mi mano y me volteé mirando por la ventana a la noche que se ponía ante mis ojos.

-¿Cómo entramos? -le pregunté.

Escuché que dio un leve suspiro y empezó a hablar:

-Bueno, no podemos entrar por el mismo hoyo. Está sellado. Así que lo único que se me ocurre es por medio de un espejo, y creo que encontré uno.

-¿Un espejo? -pregunté desconcertada- ¿Cómo harás que yo entre por un espejo?

-Es fácil -dijo- Yo uso mis poderes de sombrerero y entramos.

Traté de ocultar mi sonrisa. El sarcástico Damon.

Subimos por las escaleras y me guió hasta un cuarto que quedaba al final del pasillo. En su interior no había nada, excepto por un enorme y maravilloso espejo con marco dorado. Me tomó de la mano para acercarnos y con su mano tocó el vidrio cerrando los ojos.

Esperé un momento y luego los abrió nuevamente.

-Listo -me miró- Haz lo mismo que yo hice. Pon tu mano sobre el vidrio sin cerrar los ojos. Concéntrate únicamente en tu reflejo.

Lo miré un momento y luego seguí su indicación.

Me concentré atentamente en verme a mí misma. Mis ojos cafés, el cabello ondulado, la chaqueta negra que llevaba puesta. Todo estaba bien hasta que de repente sentí un ligero mareo y me encontre vestida con el mismo traje que tenía puesto la primera vez que entré a aquel mundo, y a mis espaldas habían árboles robustos y plantas por doquier.

Quité mi mano instintivamente y observé que no había ningún espejo, ni un marco dorado. Sólo yo vestida con un ridículo vestido largo de color celeste.

Me volteé para mirar el bosque que se extendía ante mis ojos y de repente, sentí a Damon a mi lado con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Cómo lo haces? -pregunté en un susurro, pero sabía que me había escuchado.

-Magia -fue lo único que respondió.

Emprendimos una caminata un tanto larga. No escuchaba a los animales, no había un ejército de personas para mí conocidas que quisieran matarme, ni de otros que me querían con vida. Sólo escuchaba el sonido de la naturaleza.

-¿Por qué todo esta tan callado? No es normal.

-Claro que no es normal -dijo- Eso se debe a que el juego está en un receso -explicó- Como no hay reina ni acción, nada se mueve por ahora. Todos estan escondidos esperando la orden. Eso quiere decir que Katherine aún no ha llegado. Creéme que si lo hubiera hecho Klaus querría ver acción.

Asentí. Por supuesto, ese idiota sólo vela por su diversión.

-Tenemos que ir al castillo pronto.

-Pero...

-Tranquila. Todos están en pausa.

Acepté.

Nos encaminamos a la vereda que nos conducía al castillo y vislumbré una pequeña figura que se escondía entre los arbustos.

-Damon -murmuré.

Él miró a la dirección que le indicaba con mi vista.

-¡Abajo! -exclamó con adrenalina y sorpresa.

Me agaché lo más rápido que pude y vi la flecha que cayo a nuestro lado.

-Ya es hora. Katherine ha llegado, de seguro Klaus le avisó de que estábamos aquí. El juego ha comenzado -explicó.

Me ayudó para levantarme y ambos empezamos a correr por la derecha para tratar de desviar a nuestro atacante. En medio de la corrida rasgué la falda de mi vestido hasta cortarla por fin con mi mano que quedó arriba de la rodilla. Me sentí más libre en cuanto lo hice y corrí más deprisa.

Corrimos hacia el castillo, pero de repente, Alaric nos impidió la entrada.

-Quítate -repuse con la respiración agitada.

Alaric sonrió.

-No puedo hacer eso, pero Damon sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

Miré a Damon y en ese momento me negué en abandonarlo como la última vez.

Damon se aproximó a Alaric y ambos empezaron a pelear cuerpo con cuerpo. Alaric lo noqueó, pero Damon se compuso lo tiró al suelo con una llave quitándole la espada.

-Adiós, Alaric -murmuré con rabia y Damon le clavó el arma filosa en su pecho.

Proseguimos y recorrimos todo hacia arriba hasta llegar al pico.

Ésta vez nos esperaban en la azotea.

Katherine estaba con dos cuchillos en mano y se volteó a mirarnos con una sonrisa.

-Qué bueno que estén aquí. Me imagino que ya te enteraste de toda la verdad, Elena.

Fruncí los labios con rabia.

-Cállate, estúpida.

-No te pongas así, mi pequeña Petrova -sonrió- Jamás quise hacerte daño, al que debes culpar es a nuestro creador, pero él sólo quiere divertirse, ¿no? Entonces hay que darle un buen show.

Damon se puso delante de mí para protegerme, pero lo empujé un poquito para que se quitara. Mis esfuerzos eran en vano.

-Damon...

-No -respondió con firmeza leyendo mis pensamientos.

-Damon, es hora.

-No te dejaré.

-Debes hacerlo o todos quedaremos atrapados.

-Prefiero eso a que arriesgues tu vida.

-Oh, por favor -comenzó Katherine, interrumpiéndonos- Tengan su momento romántico luego de esto, si es que Elena sobrevive -volvió a sonreír.

La miré con amargura. Aquella joven que había interpretado de mi hermana gemela. Todos estos años lo había hecho tan bien...

Pero ahora ya lo sabía, y no había vuelta atrás.

Tenía que matarla.

Caminé un poco hacia ella y Damon me tomó del brazo haciendo que lo mirara.

Lo leía en sus ojos.

No quería que peleara.

Pero debía hacerlo.

Cómo el mismo dijo: _"No puedes escapar de tu destino"_.

Quité su mano delicadamente y le dediqué una enorme sonrisa que le decía cuanto lo amaba.

Katherine me miraba con un collar en mano cuyo dige era una esfera de cristal. Me pareció familiar.

-La que pierda quedará encerrada aquí -dijo señalando la esfera- ¿Vas a continuar?

Tragué.

-Sí -respondí.

Y me sentí orgullosa por mi tono de voz tan calmado.

Me tiró el cuchillo al suelo y lo tomé.

Ambas empezamos a pelear, pero cada una sabía como esquivar los movimientos de la otra. Me estaba cansando. Ella me había hecho una cortada en el brazo, y yo su mejilla izquierda. La sangre goteaba al piso y cuando me empujó hacia el vacío supe que todo había terminado, pero en vez de lanzarme al precipicio me topé con algo que me lo impedía. Cómo una pared invisible o algo parecido.

Los tres nos quedamos observando aquello que no podíamos ver y de repente se me ocurrió.

Clavé el cuchillo en la pared y una potente luz blanca salió de él cegándonos a todos ligeramente.

-¡No! -chilló Katherine tratando de detenerme agarrando el cuchillo, pero yo no lo soltaba ni ella tampoco.

Entonces volteé a ver a Damon y vi que estaba desapareciendo.

-¡Damon! -grité con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No te preocupes, Elena. Hiciste lo mejor.

-No... -dije sacudiendo la cabeza aún reteniendo el cuchillo junto con las manos de Katherine que trataban de sacarlo.

-No te preocupes, esto no es el adiós -dijo- Cuando esto acabe nos veremos.

-¿Lo prometes? -pregunté en un sollozo.

-Lo prometo -afirmó con un leve asentimiendo con la cabeza.

Damon, su cabello negro azabache y ojos azules. Me parecía él tan hermoso. Me dedicó una de sus más hermosas sonrisas y susurró sólo para que yo lo oyera:

-Te amo.

Y justo cuando iba a responderle, él cerró los ojos y todo se nubló.

No había nada.

No Katherine.

No Damon.

No País de las Maravillas.

-Game Over -susurró en mi mente la voz de Klaus, y cerré los ojos.

-¡Elena! -exclamó una mujer de cabello corto color almendra y ojos cafés chasqueando los dedos.

Una lágrima brotó de los ojos de Elena y vio a la mujer, pero ella ya no pertenecía a este mundo.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó la mujer- ¿Qué pasa?

-Katherine... -susurró ella temblando- Katherine viene a matarme.

-No, hija -decía la mujer con cara de preocupación- Katherine no existe.

Elena empezó a negar con la cabeza entre sollozos.

-Ella viene a matarme, tengo que ir al País de las Maravillas.

-Mi niña -acarició su cabello- Aquel lugar sólo existe en un cuento, no es real. Katherine no es real -rebuscó entre la mesita y agarró un libro- ¿Lo ves? Este libro se llama Alicia en el País de las Maravillas -lo dejó nuevamente- Y ahí no aparece ninguna Katherine. Estás conmigo, tu madre. Todo va a estar bien -le decía.

Elena, que estaba sentada sobre el sofá, calló repentinamente.

Su madre se levantó de la silla que tenía frente a su hija y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Bonnie y Caroline, las mejores amigas de Elena, miraron a la señora con desconcierto y ansiedad.

-¿Qué le sucede a Elena, señora? -preguntó la rubia de Caroline en un murmullo.

La señora se limitó a contestar dejando un pequeño suspiro.

-Ha estado imaginando cosas -explicaba- No es la misma desde que Damon murió en aquel accidente tan trágico. Hasta ha estado escribiendo una historia sobre ella estando en un juego en el País de las Maravillas, y habla de que su hermana gemela Katherine quiere buscarla para asesinarla.

-Pero Elena no... -empezó a decir Bonnie.

-Lo sé -respondió la señora con los ojos truncados de lágrimas- La verdad ya no sé que hacer. Su terapeuta dice que esto es muy delicado. La muerte de Damon la dejó muy marcada, incluso cuando viene Stefan para visitarla empieza a gritar y a correr para esconderse de él. Le tiene miedo, lo llama una marioneta de Klaus.

Mientras las tres mujeres conversaban, dentro de aquella recámara Elena jugueteaba con el collar de dige de cristal en forma de esfera.

Entonces, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su divino rostro. Una sonrisa no tan característica de la inocente Elena Gilbert.

Pero, ¿quién dijo que uno no se deja llevar por el juego?

**:O hahahaha se que muchas odiarán el final, pero a mi me encantó hahahahaha bueno espero sus comentarios (: Muchas gracias por leer. **


End file.
